GREEN LANTERN: The Shock Heard Around the World
by deckard9
Summary: Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner is forced to deal with the 9/11 Tragedy


GREEN LANTERN: The Shock Heard Around the World  
  
An Elseworld Story  
  
by Edward Crosby  
  
10/4/2001  
  
  
  
  
  
In Elseworlds, heroes are taken from their usual settings and put into strange times and places - some that have existed and others that can't, couldn't or shouldn't exist. The result is stories that make characters who are as familiar as yesterday seem as fresh as tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
PAGE ONE  
  
CHAPTER 1 - THE EVil That men do  
  
(1)  
  
This page is just one panel with a view of New York City from a distance, above, particularly viewing the Manhattan area. The title is at the top with the Elseworld theme just below it. The city is in plain view, nighttime, the quarter moon seen in the distance. The chapter title will be in the middle of the page/panel below the Elseworld theme.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWO  
  
(1)  
  
This panel will have the date block at the top left-hand corner with the date of 'September 10, 10:30p.m.' The scene is a restaurant, Kyle Rayner and Jenny Hayden are sitting at a table on the veranda.  
  
  
  
1 JEN: ...you were gone so long I was beginning to fear the worst, thinking you were lost out there not able to get back, or even worse, dead.  
  
  
  
2 KYLE: I'm sorry to have kept you waiting and to make you worry. It was tough. I just wish it had worked out.  
  
  
  
3 JEN: Maybe someday.  
  
  
  
4 KYLE: Maybe. Another Green Lantern Corps would have been so helpful, even to the JLA. In fact, I was thinking that if I could form a corps I would have quit the JLA.  
  
  
  
5 KYLE: But, it's not going to happen anytime soon.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Kyle, looking somewhat gloom, is now holding up another ring, not the same ring that is on his finger now, an entirely different Lantern ring. The middle is shinning and the entire ring is glimmering as if it were brand new.  
  
  
  
6 KYLE: Now, all that is left of the corps is this one ring, one that could be put to good use. I know you wore it before but, right now, I don't feel comfortable handing it over to you again, not after all that I've been through these past few months.  
  
  
  
7 JEN: Don't worry about it. You do what you feel is right, do it when you feel comfortable. Besides, I have a lot going for me now. I just started this model agency and I want to get comfortable there before I feel I can do the whole "superhero thing" again.  
  
  
  
8 KYLE: Oh yeah! How is that going? It's good you started your modeling again. You've got the look.  
  
  
  
9 KYLE: Please, with the cliché.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
This panel is focused mainly on Jen in front view with the buildings of Manhattan seen in the rear. She is holding up a wine glass and there is a slight grin on her face.  
  
  
  
10 JEN: The agency, John Casanova Agency, is doing me right. They're helping me land some great gigs. Next week I'm working on a nationwide commercial for Tiffany Anne's Jewelry. I'm having fun.  
  
  
  
11 JEN: No more worries about battling supervillians and monster with the "greatest of ease". I can live a somewhat normal life without the worries of harm or death. I still worry about you, though.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Viewing only Kyle now, we see that he no longer has the second ring in hand but is looking at his ring on his finger, shimmering and bright, as bright as the other.  
  
  
  
12 KYLE: You don't have to worry about me. I've been doing this for a while now and have gotten the hang of it. Ever since Abin Sur handed the ring to me I've been learning more every day and gaining so much experience.  
  
  
  
13 KYLE: But that's not the half of it. Since returning back to Earth, I'm feeling strange, more powerful, more clear-headed. I've found that I can do some very interesting things with this ring now.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
This panel is similar to panel (1), in addition, a small clear vase with a single, very full, bright red rose is in front of Jenny. Kyle is looking at the rose. Jen has a surprised look.  
  
  
  
14 KYLE: For example, I can make my apparitions and objects appear in color now.  
  
  
  
15 JEN: Oh my, Kyle! It's beautiful. It's the most beautiful rose I believe I have ever seen. How...  
  
  
  
16 KYLE: I don't know, that's the thing. And, that's nothing. This morning I was able to answer the phone while I was in the shower, the phone in the living room. And, I don't mean bring the phone to the shower with my ring, I mean I...myself...in color, brought the phone to me. I had somehow, subconsciously, made an exact copy of myself to bring the phone to me. It was very shocking to say the least, kinda creepy too.  
  
  
  
17 JEN: Have you called S.T.A.R. Labs about this? They should be able to help.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Kyle is pulling out his wallet to pay the check. Jen is gathering up her purse and rose.  
  
  
  
18 KYLE: No, not yet. I want to wait, just see how things develop, do some more test on my own.  
  
  
  
19 KYLE: You ready? I have a deadline to meet for tomorrow morning. Terry is supposed to come by around 8:30 to pick up my work.  
  
  
  
20 JEN: Yeah, I have a photo shoot tomorrow at 9:00. I hope my morning eye-bags are gone by then.  
  
  
  
21 JEN: You'll be beautiful, you are beautiful. You don't have anything to worry about.  
  
  
  
PAGE THREE  
  
(1)  
  
Kyle and Jen are back at their apartment. The point of view is from the living room. We can see Kyle in the background opening a drawer from his dresser in the bedroom. Jenny is placing the vase with the rose on the coffee table in the living room.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: (Yelling from the bedroom) I should consider going down to Radu's and getting a 20 oz cappuccino, I'm going to be up for a while.  
  
  
  
2 JEN: I'm going to get ready for bed, I'm exhausted. Want to take a shower with me first? That'll wake you up.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: You know better. I'll be even more tired after that shower.  
  
  
  
4 JEN: Suit yourself.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Jenny is sitting on the couch rearranging the coffee table. Kyle is standing behind the couch, behind her with his arms behind his back and a grin on his face.  
  
  
  
5 KYLE: But, there is something pretty important that I want to speak to you about before I go downstairs.  
  
  
  
6 JEN: Yeah? How important? I'm getting really sleepy.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Kyle is now reaching his right arm out around in front of Jenny's face, his open palm has a small box with an engagement ring cupped. He has a huge smile on his face.  
  
Jenny has a look of surprise on her face.  
  
  
  
7 KYLE: It's pretty important. It's about spending the rest of our life together in total bliss.  
  
  
  
8 KYLE: Jen, would you honor me and make me the luckiest man on earth by being my bride?  
  
  
  
9 JEN: Oh Kyle!  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
This panel will have a time block at the upper left-hand side with the time of 'September 11, 1:30a.m.' It is a dark room and we see a silhouette of Kyle and Jenny lying in bed. The curtains of the window are open to display a bright light city. There is enough light shinning through to see that Kyle has his arms behind his head and the sheet is covering his lower body, his upper torso not clothed, Jen has her head rested on Kyle's chest. She is fully covered with a sheet to her neck. They are awake.  
  
  
  
10 KYLE: You haven't said 'yes'.  
  
  
  
11 JEN: I would think that actions speak louder than words.  
  
  
  
12 KYLE: Well then, that's the loudest 'yes' I have ever heard.  
  
  
  
13 JEN: Seriously, are you sure that you're ready?  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Same panel of Kyle and Jen lying in bed, except Jen is looking up at Kyle's face from his chest. Kyle has a huge smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
14 KYLE: Yes, I'm ready. I've only felt like this for one other person in my life and it was magical. Unfortunately, that magic ended by a maniac killer. Now, I feel that same magic with you. I love you Jen and I never want to lose you.  
  
  
  
15 JEN: Then to make it more clearer for you, yes, I will marry you Kyle Rayner. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Same panel again, now Kyle has just finished kissing Jen.  
  
  
  
16 KYLE: I have to work. I have less than seven hours to get those layouts done. Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning.  
  
  
  
PAGE FOUR  
  
(1)  
  
This panel is brightly lit by a morning sun. The date box in the upper left- hand corner displays 'September 11, 7:30a.m.' We are looking to the side, seeing Kyle with his head lying on his art table, drool falling to completed pages of art. Jenny is on the other side of Kyle with a bathrobe on holding a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
1 JEN: Wake up, sweetie. Are you developing a new art form? Drool infested ink? Is it supposed to make the ink stick to the paper better?  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Kyle now has his head up staring straight ahead. He is now wiping the drool off of his face.  
  
  
  
2 KYLE: What time is it? I fell asleep. I'm not quite done, I still have a couple more pages to go.  
  
  
  
3 JEN: It's just after 7:30. Here, drink this cup. I'll pour me another.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Kyle is still sitting at his table, sipping the cup of coffee. Now he is wiping the drool off of his work. Jen is no longer seen in this panel but we can hear her in the area of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
4 KYLE: Good. I have enough time to finish this.  
  
  
  
5 JEN: About last night, were you so inebriated with wine that you may have forgotten what you did?  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Kyle now has a pen in hand and working. Jen is still is still in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
6 KYLE: No, I meant everything that I did last night. I was completely sober enough to know that I asked you to marry me. The wine just helps remove the jitters a little.  
  
  
  
7 JEN: Okay, just making sure. I don't want you to do something that you will regret.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
This panel is displaying the kitchen now. Kyle is holding Jen in his arms, almost picking her up. Jen has here arms spread out, trying not to spill a cup full of coffee that is in her right hand.  
  
  
  
8 KYLE: The only regret I see is never having asked you. I would regret not having the chance of spending my life with you. I love you.  
  
  
  
9 JEN: Okay. I love you too. Now put me down you big lug before I spill this coffee all over us, we would definitely be awake then.  
  
  
  
PAGE FIVE  
  
(1)  
  
This scene is inside a building with people everywhere. A date box is in the top upper-left hand side displaying 'Boston, Logon International Airport, September 11, 7:40a.m.' We see people lining up in front of a gate with tickets in their hand, waiting to board a plane. The particular people who stand out in this line are four bearded men of middle-eastern origin with turbans on their head, holding bags in one hand and tickets in the other.  
  
  
  
1 ANNOUNCER: American Airlines flight 11 for Los Angeles International Airport now boarding at gate 32...  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Panel now has Jen dressed up in her work clothes, standing at the door yelling back at Kyle. Date box displays 'September 11, 7:50a.m.'  
  
  
  
2 JEN: Okay. My taxi's waiting. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. I'll see you this evening. Have a great day hon. I love you.  
  
  
  
Kyle's dialogue coming from the other side of the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: You have a good day also, and good luck. I love you too.  
  
  
  
4 KYLE: Remember, Terry is picking up my work to take to the office, I'm not going in.  
  
  
  
5 JEN: Okay. Bye.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
This scene is the same as panel (1), inside a building with people everywhere. A date box is in the top upper-left hand side displaying 'Boston, Logon International Airport, September 11, 7:55a.m.' We see people lining up in front of a gate with tickets in their hand, waiting to board. The particular people who stand out in this line are five bearded men of middle-eastern origin with turbans on their head, holding bags in one hand and tickets in the other.  
  
  
  
6 ANNOUNCER: United Airlines flight 175 for Los Angeles International Airport now boarding at gate 27...  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
The scene is inside a building with people everywhere. A date box is in the top upper-left hand side displaying 'Washington, Dulles International Airport, September 11, 8:00a.m.' We see people lining up in front of a gate with tickets in their hand, waiting to board. The particular people who stand out in this line are five bearded men of middle-eastern origin with turbans on their head, holding bags in one hand and tickets in the other.  
  
  
  
7 ANNOUNCER: American Airlines flight 77 for Los Angeles International Airport now boarding at gate 33...  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Now we are back at Kyle's apartment, he is gathering up his completed work. The date box displays 'September 11, 8:15a.m.' Terry is seen in the background opening the front door coming in, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
  
  
7 TERRY: Good morning, sunshine. Are we ready?  
  
  
  
8 KYLE: You're early. Good thing I'm already finished. I won't be heading in today, I need to sleep.  
  
  
  
9 TERRY: Jeez, what am I supposed to do with this coffee?  
  
  
  
10 TERRY: Oh well. Let me go ahead and get your work then I'll be out.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Kyle is now at the front door handing Terry the work. Terry is handing Kyle the coffee.  
  
  
  
11 KYLE: Why the rush?  
  
  
  
12 TERRY: I want to get to work early, Malcom is in at 8:30. I'm gonna try to get him to go to breakfast with me.  
  
  
  
13 KYLE: Oh yeah. How is that coming along? You guys hitting it off pretty good?  
  
  
  
14 TERRY: Yeah, pretty good. He's just being a little shy, he just got over a pretty bad breakup.  
  
  
  
(7)  
  
Terry is opening the front door again heading out with Kyle's work in his hand. Kyle is holding the coffee now.  
  
  
  
15 TERRY: I'm taking it slow though. But, I can't be slow now, I have to go. See ya Kyle. Get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow to bring you your new assignment.  
  
  
  
16 KYLE: Okay, see ya. Good luck.  
  
  
  
  
  
PAGE SIX  
  
(1)  
  
The scene is inside a building with people everywhere. A date box is in the top upper-left hand side displaying 'Newark, Newark International Airport, September 11, 8:20a.m.' We see people lining up in front of a gate with tickets in their hand, waiting to board. The particular people who stand out in this line are four bearded men of middle-eastern origin with turbans on their head, holding bags in one hand and tickets in the other.  
  
1 ANNOUNCER: United Airlines flight 93 for San Francisco International Airport now boarding at gate 15...  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Back at Kyle's apartment, the date box displays 'September 11, 8:45a.m.' We see a darkened room, Kyle is lying in his bed fast asleep.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
This panel now moves to Gotham city, Batman is battling The Joker. The Joker and his henchmen are firing guns at Batman while holding a few hostages at a bank. The Joker in particular is holding up a vile filled with some type of liquid and laughing.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
We now move to Sidney, Australia in the middle of downtown. Wonder Woman is battling Felix Faust, the buildings are alive in the shape of monsters and small demons are everywhere tearing things apart and harassing citizens.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
The Flash is seen now in Okinawa, Japan, at the U.S. Military base. The Flash is battling The Weather Wizard and trying to contain a giant typhoon.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
This panel we see Superman in orbit around a strange world with several moons, he is battling Brainiac and several small spaceships.  
  
(7)  
  
This panel is now at the JLA moon base. The seen is the monitoring room, several monitors display events around the world, some of these monitors show The Flash, Batman, and Wonder Woman. The Martian Manhunter is monitoring these activities.  
  
  
  
PAGE SEVEN  
  
(1)  
  
This panel shows the front view of a television screen. The date box displays 'September 11, 8:52a.m.' An anchor news woman is sitting, announcing a breaking news story.  
  
  
  
1 NEWS WOMAN: ...shocking reports have just come in that a huge explosion has erupted from atop of the World Trade Center in Manhattan, One World Trade Center to be exact.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Back at the monitoring room at the JLA moon base. The Martian Manhunter is viewing the new event and concentrating on his telepathic communication.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
This will show Kyle's bedroom, he is awake, bright eyed and shocked. He is holding his head and sitting up in bed. A telepathic word bubble above his head.  
  
  
  
2 MANHUNTER: Kyle, we have an emergency in your city.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: (Bubble in bold) Arrrgh! Man! Do you have to do that while I'm sleeping? Couldn't you make my alarm clock go off or something? I have nightmares for days every time you do this to me.  
  
(4)  
  
Back at the JLA monitoring room, we see Manhunter is viewing a monitor now with the World Trade Center buildings displayed, one of those buildings in flame and smoke toward the top of the building.  
  
  
  
4 MANHUNTER: Sorry Kyle, but this is imperative, it is always imperative. In times like this I need your full attention. Hurry up and change, we have a crisis at One World Trade Center.  
  
  
  
5 KYLE: Okay, okay. I'm coming, I'm going. Wait...did you say the World Trade Center. That's where my office, Feast magazine, is.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Now we see from the outside view of Kyle's apartment looking in toward his bedroom window. He is halfway out the window, his Green Lantern costume already on.  
  
  
  
6 KYLE: Jen's there too. I can't remember which building John Casanova's is in, but I know she said she was working at the towers.  
  
  
  
7 KYLE: I'm on it, MM.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
View from above the city, behind Green Lantern. The World Trade Center towers just a few miles in front of him but the smoke and fire is very visible, almost at the top of the building. The telepathic bubbles above his head, he is still communicating with Martian Manhunter.  
  
  
  
8 KYLE: What other information can you give me?  
  
  
  
9 MANHUNTER: Nothing is confirmed yet on the news stations, but some are claiming that a plane struck the building. The authorities are on their way. The New York Fire Department and EMS are already on the scene. The fire dept are working their way up the building now.  
  
  
  
10 KYLE: Can you find Jade for me? Can you scan the building to see if she is in there? Oh, man. It looks close to where I work.  
  
  
  
11 MANHUNTER: I'll do what I can. The news is saying that the fire is close to the 85th floor and encompasses about 10 floors.  
  
  
  
(7)  
  
This panel now has a close-up of the burning building. GL has constructed many fire hydrants and hoses dosing water on the flames, but not having much luck killing the flames.  
  
  
  
12 KYLE: Anything yet, MM? I have the outside contained. I'm gonna try to get inside and see what I can do.  
  
  
  
13 MANHUNTER: I am sorry, Kyle. But there is so much chaos going on inside, it is tough to focus on one mind signature, even for my abilities.  
  
  
  
PAGE EIGHT  
  
(1)  
  
We are back at the JLA monitoring room. It is a close-up of Martian Manhunter's face, he is in agony, shock, and despair. Tears are rolling down his face in sadness. There are little bubble images of people in the building with fire and smoke all around them. Some people are hanging out the windows to get fresh air, coughing and screaming. Some are hidden under desks and in bathrooms in terror and crying. Some are screaming for help while holding friends and co-workers who are already dead or dying.  
  
  
  
1 MANHUNTER: So...much...choas..and death...fire...sadness...terror...fear...  
  
  
  
2 KYLE: MANHUNTER! Snap out of it man, you're making it very difficult to concentrate here. I can feel the psychic backlash.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Back to the building in this panel. Kyle is halfway through a shattered window just below the fire and smoke.. We can, somewhat, see his eyes are welling up with tears.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: MM! You there? I need help here, man. There're too many people to focus on. I need your guidance. Check on the firemen, they may need your help more than me.  
  
  
  
4 MANHUNTER: Okay, Kyle. I see them. They are still making their way up the fire escapes. They are helping people as they climb.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Kyle is now bending over a crying woman trying to pick her up and help her to the fire escape. There is smoke and debris everywhere. In the background are firemen helping other people and putting out the fires, but there is something different about these firemen. They are of GL's formation yet they are not the usual green apparitions, they are in color and are exact replicas of firemen, yet they have a slight glow to them.  
  
(4)  
  
We now see Kyle standing straight up and is shocked. The building seems to have a small tremble to it. A date box is in the upper left-hand corner that displays 'September 11, 9:05a.m.'  
  
  
  
5 KYLE: Manhunter, what was that? I just heard a really loud boom and the building shook a little. Was there an explosion in the building? Gas leak or something?  
  
  
  
6 MANHUNTER: Kyle, you better get outside the building now. There is a problem. It seems the dilemma has doubled. Head to the other tower.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Kyle is halfway out the window. The second tower is in the background, smoke and fire is everywhere near the 60th floor. Debris is falling to the ground.  
  
  
  
7 KYLE: Oh my God! What the hell is going on? I need help down here, fast.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Kyle is now toward the bottom of the tower containing the debris that is falling to the ground and is already on his way back up to the burning floors.  
  
  
  
8 MANHUNTER: I cannot leave the monitoring unmanned right now. As is evident, New York City is under attack and I need to monitor the rest of the city.  
  
  
  
9 KYLE: Call Wally! Call Diana! Call Superman for crying out loud! I can't do this on my own. I need to find Jen. I need to find my friends at the office. There are so many people...  
  
  
  
10 MANHUNTER: I cannot, they are all detained at the moment. Superman is in another solar system and the other members are on other continents taking care of battles on their own.  
  
  
  
11 MANHUNTER: You are going to have to do the best that you can right now. I will notify them of the situation but I cannot guarantee that they can be of assistance anytime soon.  
  
  
  
PAGE NINE  
  
(1)  
  
Kyle has now created more hydrants outside both buildings with water streaming out trying to douse the flames. In addition, we also see bright red, floating fire trucks at the level of the fire at both buildings trying to put the blazing fire out all around the buildings.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Viewing the front of a television screen we now see a news man of a different station reporting of the explosions. The date block displays September 11, 9:25a.m.  
  
  
  
1 NEW MAN: ...numerous reports coming in that commercial jetliners have crashed into the top portion of both One World Trade Center and Two World Trade Center. No confirmation has been cited yet whether these are 747 used as a terrorist action. As we know that five years ago a perpetrator was apprehended just before setting off a bomb at the bottom of One World Trade Center as a terrorist threat, no one was hurt at that time...  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
We now have an outside view again of the building, there are several Green Lanterns floating outside the buildings carrying people down to the ground. A telepathic bubble from Martian Manhunter and Kyle is in the midst of this panel. A date block displays 'September 11, 9:40a.m.'  
  
  
  
2 Manhunter: Kyle, am I seeing the monitors correctly? I am noticing that there are duplicates of you all around the building yet I detect you are actually on the 70th floor of the South tower. Give me your status.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: Yes, that's right MM. I'm on the 70th floor making my way up, I'm trying to find Jen and the others. But, my ring scan is coming up nada. Dear God, there are so many people.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Back at the JLA monitoring room, we see Manhunter is accessing a computer database, the monitors above him still displaying the burning towers and numerous new casts.  
  
  
  
4 Manhunter: You should really concentrate on other matters, but I can understand your intentions. I am accessing the maps of the buildings now. John Casanova Agency? According to the database, that agency is on the 87th floor of the South tower, check there and then try to get back to the other people fast.  
  
  
  
5 KYLE: Back off, MM! You of all people should know what I need to do right now. You lost your woman too, I would think you would understand and have a little more compassion. Jen is in there somewhere and I mean to find her. People are burning alive in there, I can't stand the thought of one of those people being Jen.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Again, a view of a television screen is showing a news station, a female reporting. The date block displays 'September 11, 9:45a.m.' The scene of the Pentagon is on a display behind her.  
  
  
  
6 NEWS WOMAN: This just in, another report of a jetliner crash, again, into a building, the Pentagon. Airports across the nation are calling for all flights in the air to land at the closest airport immediately. Repeat, all flights are grounded until further notice. The President...  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
To the JLA monitor room, Manhunter is viewing the carnage of the Pentagon on one of the monitors.  
  
  
  
7 MANHUNTER: Kyle, get to the Pentagon, now. There has been another airliner crash at the Pentagon. This is now a threat to U.S. national security.  
  
  
  
8 KYLE: I can't Manhunter, I'm kinda busy now. Call one of the other members. Call the Titans. Call the Suicide Squad. Call Young Justice for all I care. I have a priority here now.  
  
  
  
9 MANHUNTER: I have already called Young Justice and a few other JLA reserves, they are on their way to New York City. The JSA are on their way to the Pentagon now, I need you at the Pentagon also.  
  
  
  
PAGE TEN  
  
(1)  
  
Kyle is seen flying throughout one of the buildings creating duplicates of himself and other JLA members along the way to help the firemen.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: The JSA can handle the Pentagon just fine. I'll stay here.  
  
  
  
2 MANHUNTER: Kyle, as leader of the JLA, I demand that you follow my orders and get to the Pentagon now.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: FINE! I'm there. In the meantime, let Young Justice know that Jade is in here somewhere and that I will be back when the JSA arrives at the Pentagon to relieve me.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
In the JLA monitoring room, Manhunter is viewing a monitor of the Pentagon and has another monitor next to him on viewing the JSA members in route.  
  
  
  
4 MANHUNTER: That will suffice. At the JSA's current position, you will definitely arrive there first.  
  
  
  
5 MANHUNTER: Please, Kyle, try to stay calm. Jade will be fine. We will find her.  
  
  
  
6 KYLE: I am calm! Believe me when I say, you better be right, Jen better be okay. So help me, if Jen is hurt, there will be problems.  
  
  
  
7 KYLE: While I am on my way to D.C., try to dial Jen's cellular phone number, see if you can make contact.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
This panel will just show the chaos at the towers and will take up a good portion of the middle page. In particular, we will see faded pictures all in this one panel of firemen, police, and EMS climbing up stairs; people climbing down the stairs; people hanging out windows; people dead on the floor of offices or hallways; people on the telephone trying to contact 911 or family or friends.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Back to the JLA monitoring room, Manhunter is still viewing the monitors of news cast, the towers, and the Pentagon. Green Lantern can be seen on one of these monitors assisting at the Pentagon. Steel and The Huntress can also be seen on monitors at the World Trade Center Towers.  
  
  
  
8 MANHUNTER: Kyle, here is a status in Manhattan. Young Justice has not arrived yet, but Steele and The Huntress are on the scene helping people evacuate the building.  
  
  
  
9 MANHUNTER: I have been unable to contact Jenny via cellular line. The airwaves are extremely busy. I was able to get connection a couple of times, but each time I only reached a voicemail. I apologize, Kyle.  
  
  
  
10 KYLE: Thanks. Keep trying. What's the status on the JSA?  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Back at the JLA monitoring room, Manhunter is viewing a horrible site. The date box now displays 'September 11, 10:05a.m.' This panel will take up the rest of the page. The World Trade Center towers are on the main monitor screen, one of the towers is halfway demolished. The top portion of the tower can be seen falling straight down. Floors 70 through 110 no longer exist as they are now on top of floors 69 through 64.  
  
  
  
11 MANHUNTER: They are...by H'ronmeer! No!  
  
  
  
PAGE ELEVEN  
  
(1)  
  
To the Pentagon, Kyle is seen hovering over the portion of the building that is on fire and has just finished creating a giant fire extinguisher and is spraying the building. He is, somewhat, looking upward, concentrating on communication with Martian Manhunter.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: Manhunter? Speak to me. What's going on?  
  
  
  
2 MANHUNTER: (in a soft bubble) Kyle, you better get to Manhattan as fast as you can fly.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: What is it Manhunter? Please...  
  
  
  
4 MANHUNTER: Just fly. I am on my way down. The JSA is almost in D.C.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
In the JLA moon base, Martian Manhunter is seen getting into the teleportation tube.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
In this we see Green Lantern, from the rear view, flying back to New York City. He is almost in Manhattan at the location of where the two towers used to stand and now only one is visible.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Now a close up of Kyle's face. Pure shock and astonishment is on his face. Eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Steel is seen on a street with four people gathered around him as if he just carried them to the ground, they are all looking up in disbelief. Ash and soot cover them from head to toe.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Martian Manhunter is now on Earth, standing on a street not far from the devastation, he is invisible. The scene of a smoke cloud at ground level where the south tower used to be is very close by.  
  
  
  
5 MANHUNTER: (in a soft bubble) So many lives.  
  
  
  
6 MANHUNTER: Everyone in the vicinity of Manhattan, please sound off.  
  
  
  
7 KYLE: I'm almost there Manhunter.  
  
  
  
8 STEEL: I'm okay, but I think we lost Huntress.  
  
  
  
9 MANHUNTER: Huntress...is gone.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWELVE  
  
(1)  
  
Martian Manhunter and Steel are on the street now seen helping people move away from the aftermath of destruction.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Kyle is now at the pile of rubble moving large pieces of debris away and looking very frantic.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Manhunter has just finished dropping off some wounded people a few blocks away from the towers where there are fire trucks, police cars, and EMS vehicles huddled nearby.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Steel is laying in a burnt and dented car, burned by the building, dented by his impact.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Kyle is seen from above holding up his ringed fist. He is looking down at Steel, with an angry look on his face. Kyle's teeth are clinched.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: Do...not...tell me...what...to...do!  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Manhunter is seen now helping Steel up off of the demolished car.  
  
  
  
2 MANHUNTER: What happened?  
  
  
  
3 STEEL: Kyle...He just threw me like a rag doll. I was just trying to tell him to slow down. He could make the situation worse for people who are trapped under that rubble by moving those big pieces away.  
  
  
  
4 MANHUNTER: You are right. Let me handle it.  
  
  
  
PAGE THIRTEEN  
  
(1)  
  
Viewing from below, we see Martian Manhunter flying up and over to where Kyle is removing rubble from the pile of what was once a massive building.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Manhunter is now standing next to Kyle about to lay his hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle is lifting a huge piece of building with a conjured crane that is floating in the air.  
  
  
  
1 MANHUNTER: Kyle, stop. She's gone. They are all gone. We have more to deal with in the other building. It is still on fire.  
  
  
  
2 KYLE: Then take care of it. I'm busy. She's here, I know it.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Manhunter is now flying toward a windowless building not far away as if he was hurled.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
We now see Kyle on top of a pile of rubble holding a silhouette of a lifeless corpse. He is hugging the corpse and letting out a very loud yell, tears from closed eyes are running down his face. Manhunter is seen to the right of Steel at the edge of a hole in the building that he had just made when he was thrown, he is looking at Kyle. Manhunter's hands are pressing against his head as if he just experienced a sharp pain. Steel is watching Kyle also, with deep sadness.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: (in a bold bubble, words are also in bold) NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
We now see the top of the other tower begin to crumble. The date box displays September 11, 10:30a.m.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Kyle is still sitting on top of the rubble. He is now on his knees still holding the corpse, his head is bent down as if in prayer.  
  
  
  
PAGE FOURTEEN  
  
(1)  
  
This panel will take up the entire top portion of the page. The scene is the last tower crumbling down. The top portion of the tower is no longer visible but is melded with floors 50 through 46. Ash and soot are billowing like a volcanic cloud.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
We go back to Kyle on top of the pile but from a further distance away still kneeling down in despair. The rubble, debris, soot and ash from the other tower is beginning to encompass him, but we see the beginning of a green dome forming to cover him.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Again, the same view but further away. We no longer see Kyle, all that is visible is a huge cloud of soot and ash covering about two blocks and billowing out further.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
From the same distance as the panel before, we see the top of the cloud and a green, line going up into the sky. At the top of the line close to the sky we see the small form of Kyle and what looks to be a person cradled in his arms. This panel will take up the rest of the page.  
  
  
  
PAGE FIFTEEN  
  
(1)  
  
This panel will show the streets of Manhattan. The date box will display 'September 11, 5:30p.m.' There are several dump trucks, fire trucks, buses, and assorted construction vehicles lined up and down the streets making their way to the area where two 110 story buildings used to stand.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Now on one of the street corners near the buildings, we see Martian Manhunter speaking with Batman and Wonder Woman. This panel will take up the entire middle of the page. In the background can be seen Plastic Man, Flash, Sand, Black Adam, Superboy and Captain Marvel cleaning up the rubble and assisting fire men, police men, and construction workers. Also, in this panel in the distance can be seen Mr. Terrific, Alan Scott, Dr. Midnight, Star Spangled Kid, Robin and Wonder Girl helping the injured. At another angle can be seen Firestorm, Jay Garrick, Steel, and Aquaman helping to put out the fires.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
A closer view of Manhunter, Batman, and Wonder Woman can be seen now. They are in deep discussion.  
  
  
  
1 MANHUNTER: ...very irrational. I have never see him act this way. And the power that he displayed was unbelievable, no other Green Lantern, Abin Sur or Alan Scott, have ever shown such ability.  
  
  
  
2 BATMAN: Explain.  
  
  
  
3 MANHUNTER: He tossed Steel and I as if we were an apple core. Some of the objects he had created were alive, full of color, not the normal green material as we have experienced.  
  
  
  
4 WONDER WOMAN: I can almost understand the irrational behavior given the circumstances, you should also J'onn, but I do not understand this power that he has developed.  
  
  
  
5 BATMAN: Perhaps it is something he obtained in space that we are not aware of. He just returned a couple of days ago and we have had no direct contact with him since to discuss any changes with him.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Same panel as panel (3).  
  
  
  
6 BATMAN: How long before Clark returns?  
  
  
  
7 MANHUNTER: Last communication was two hours ago. He was twelve hours away.  
  
  
  
8 WONDER WOMAN: For now, we should continue assisting with the rescue. If Kyle has not returned by morning we should send Alan to search for him.  
  
  
  
9 BATMAN: Agreed.  
  
  
  
PAGE SIXTEEN  
  
(1)  
  
This panel will be a dark scene. The date box displays 'Somewhere in Afghanistan, local time September 12, 1a.m.' A bearded man lays in bed sound asleep, two half naked women at his side also asleep.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
A dark figure approaches the bed and is standing next to the bed, a small green light can be seen on the right side of the figure. A small box at the bottom right-hand corner displays ''Translated in Arabic'  
  
  
  
1 GREEN LANTERN: *Tell me, there's no point in spitting lies. Where is the man who leads you, who insist on killing innocent American citizens?  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Same as panel (2) but we see a bearded man sitting up in bed shocked and scared looking up at the dark figure.  
  
  
  
2 BEARDED MAN: *I know not what you speak of.  
  
  
  
3 GREEN LANTERN: *Look at your wives...now!  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
The panel will show the man turning at his wives to see that they do not have any eyeballs, nose or ears. A look of terror is on the man's face. The dark figure is still looming over the bed.  
  
  
  
4 GREEN LANTERN: *They will not hear, see, nor smell your pain. So, tell me and I will let you live without suffering.  
  
  
  
5 BEARDED MAN: *Bid Laden, you seek Usama bin Laden. Please, please, spare me. I beg you, please. He is in the mountains to the north, a camp.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
The panel is the same as panel (4) except that the two females are back to the way they were, the eyes, nose and ears are back to original and the dark figure is now walking away from the bed. The bearded man has a look of astonishment after seeing the two women.  
  
  
  
6 BEARDED MAN: *How did you...? How did you know to come to me?  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Same as panel (5) except the dark figure has stopped but is still facing forward.  
  
  
  
7 GREEN LANTERN: *I have my sources.  
  
  
  
(7)  
  
The bearded man is now lying down, silent. We only see him from the side. The two women are awake and are looking at the man and screaming. One of the females is sitting up in a way that we cannot see the face of the bearded man.  
  
(8)  
  
Now looking straight down at the bed from above we see what the females are screaming about. The bearded man is lying motionless with no eyes, no ears and no mouth.  
  
  
  
PAGE SEVENTEEN  
  
(1)  
  
We are now at the JLA moon base inside the monitor room. Batman is sitting in the monitor chair watching various news cast from across the world. The date box displays 'September 11, 8:45p.m.'  
  
  
  
1 NEWS WOMAN: ...sources in the White House have confirmed from hard evidence that the known suspect in today's atrocity is international terrorist Usama bin Laden. FBI and the CIA have...  
  
  
  
2 NEWS MAN: (on another monitor)...the Taliban has denied all associations with bin Laden...  
  
  
  
3 NEWS MAN: (on another monitor)...on a busy day would have been over 10,000 people in each tower...  
  
  
  
4 NEWS WOMAN: (on another monitor)...some very influential and famous people of the limelight would have been in the building at the time of the attack. World renowned photographer and author Jean Pierre Royant, male television star Jack Jackson, and international model Jenny Hayden. At the Pentagon...  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Batman now has two computer monitors up in front of him. One of the screens displays a professional photo of Jenny Hayden and the other screen displays newspaper articles, some in Arabic, some in English with some major words that stand out like Afghanistan, Taliban and Usama bin Laden.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
The scene is high in the sky viewing down upon rocky mountains. The date box displays 'Somewhere in North Afghanistan, local time September 12, 4:15a.m.' A very small light of what looks like a campfire from a distance is seen at the base of these mountains.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
On the ground now we see mountains silhouettes in the background. The campfire is very visible and in view, it is very low and almost extinguished. No one is around the campfire except for a dark figure standing over the fire, just the waist and a hand bearing a green ring is visible.  
  
  
  
5 GREEN LANTERN: Running paranoid, eh? I'll find you.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Back to the JLA monitoring room, Batman is still studying articles, now on counter terrorism, on a computer screen. The date box now displays 'September 12, 1:30a.m.' One of the particular articles he is reading is a interview of a professor at Oxford who is an expert on terrorism. Some of the key wording that stands out in this article are words 'cult', 'Usama bin Laden Cult', 'cells', and 'worldwide locations'.  
  
  
  
PAGE EIGHTEEN  
  
CHAPTER 2 - A DISH BEST SERVED COLD  
  
(1)  
  
Same panel as panel (1) on page 1 except that it is daylight and the towers are no longer visible. The sun is barely visible on the horizon. A date box displays 'September 12, 7:30a.m.' The panel will take up the entire page. The original title will fill the top part of the panel with the chapter title just under it.  
  
  
  
PAGE NINETEEN  
  
(1)  
  
Now a little closer view of Manhattan, the area of where the towers used to be, a scene of smoke, debris, trucks, and workers from the distance.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Even closer now from above, we see a huddle of some members of the JLA and the JSA, specifically, Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Sand, Alan Scott, and Jay Garrick. They are standing just a block away from the disaster, just outside the realm of the dump trucks that are lined up heading toward the disaster.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Closer now and to the side, the entire group is visible. This panel will fill the rest of the page.  
  
  
  
1 SUPERMAN: So there has been no contact since yesterday?  
  
  
  
2 MANHUNTER: No. Diana, Batman and I spoke about it briefly yesterday. We decided that if he has not returned we would send Alan to search for him.  
  
  
  
3 SUPERMAN: Good idea. But, where do you begin?  
  
  
  
4 MANHUNTER: I tried a mind scan from base about an hour ago and found a small signature in the Middle East. However, it was not enough to pinpoint an exact location.  
  
  
  
5 ALAN: That should be good enough. I can start from there. I'll head to the Middle East and see what I can come up with.  
  
  
  
6 BATMAN: Curious...  
  
  
  
7 SUPERMAN: Batman?  
  
  
  
8 BATMAN: During my investigation and from the accusations coming from the FBI and CIA, Usama bin Laden may be responsible for this massacre. From what we know, he is still residing in the Middle East, in Afghanistan to be exact.  
  
  
  
9 FLASH: How would Green Lantern know this if he has not seen any of the news to get that information?  
  
  
  
10 JAY: Good question. Unless he HAS had contact with someone, someone with links to networks around the world, someone with a lot of time on their hands.  
  
  
  
11 BATMAN: Oracle.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWENTY  
  
(1)  
  
This panel will now show a military camp in the desert. The date box displays 'Somewhere in North Afghanistan, local time September 12, 3:00p.m.' A view from above will show numerous troops firing machine guns and surface-to-air missiles up into the sky.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Now from the ground view, the soldier's point of view, we see Green Lantern in the sky with a huge shop-vac conjured in front of him, some of the bullets and missiles beginning to enter the hose.  
  
  
  
1 GREEN LANTERN: Come out, come out, wherever you are.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Same panel as panel (2) except now another hose is attached to the vac and pointing at the soldiers, bullets and missiles moving out of the hose in the direction of the soldiers.  
  
  
  
2 GREEN LANTERN: *I know you're in there bin Laden. You're little men can't stop me. You're gonna pay.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
This panel will be inside one of the buildings on the base. A tall bearded man, Usama bin Laden, is holding a machine gun in hand and is yelling orders at other bearded men. In the background of this room is a window with a view of the grounds of the base and soldiers with bullets piercing their bodies and explosions throwing the rest into the air.  
  
  
  
3 BIN LADEN: *Kill him, kill him. Do not allow him in the building. I do not care what you have to do. In the name of Allah, kill him.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Same as panel (4) except that the door to the room is flung open. The same men that were instructed to go outside are now flying into the room, dead, bloody, and mutilated. Green Lantern can be seen in the doorway.  
  
  
  
4 GREEN LANTERN: You humor me.  
  
  
  
5 GREEN LANTERN: *Do you know who I am?! I am one of the most powerful superheroes in the world and you think you can fight me off?  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Same as panel (5) except that Green Lantern is now inside the room and staring at the bearded man.  
  
  
  
6 BIN LADEN: *American. Ha ha ha. Kill me, it matters not. I am all over the world. I am in Germany, in England, in China, in your country.  
  
  
  
7 GREEN LANTERN: *Okay, I'll kill you. But know this before you die, I do this for all Americans you have ever harmed, I do this for Jenny. And, for every "bin Laden" that exist in the world, the vendetta will not end here. I will make sure that every cell, every cult follower of yours is put on display for execution and I will be the executor.  
  
  
  
8 GREEN LANTERN: *In fact, I'm not going to kill you now. You're coming with me to America.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWENTY-ONE  
  
(1)  
  
This panel is seen from the sky looking down on the base. Carnage is everywhere on the base. Dead soldiers can be seen laying everywhere, every building and vehicle destroyed. Nothing is moving on the ground. Green Lantern is flying in the air with a giant vulture just under him clutching Usama bin Laden in it's claws.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
We are now back in the U.S., Gotham City to be exact. The scene is from an above view of the city. Just at the base of the sky is Alan Scott and Batman, Alan is assisting Batman. The date box displays 'September 12, 8:30a.m.'  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Now inside of a room we see a red headed female sitting in a wheel chair in front of several computer monitors. Alan and Batman are now standing next to the female, Barbara Gordon, A.K.A. Oracle.  
  
  
  
1 ORACLE: Nice of you guys to drop by unannounced...now leave. You have nothing on me. And, the last I heard, you need a warrant to take me in.  
  
  
  
2 BATMAN: We're not here to take you in, Barbara. We need information.  
  
  
  
3 ORACLE: Really? Is it the end of the world? The Trade Centers disaster now you asking me for information? It must be the end of the world.  
  
  
  
4 BATMAN: Green Lantern...Kyle, we know you had contact with him last night. Where is he?  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
A closer look of Oracle now with the monitors in the background, she is now facing Batman and Alan.  
  
  
  
5 ORACLE: Sorry, can't help you. He told me you guys would probably drop by.  
  
  
  
6 ALAN: We don't actually need a warrant to take you in, Oracle. I'm sure we can find enough evidence on those hard drives that would make the judge think he saw a warrant.  
  
  
  
7 ORACLE: Nope, it's not gonna work. I know you guys, you hero types, too well. I'm a daughter of a crime lord, remember? Your dealings with my father showed me that you wouldn't do something like that, you're too goody-goody...boy scouts in tights.  
  
  
  
8 ORACLE: Besides, I'm not my father. Since he was killed, I've gone legit.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Now from Batman and Alan's point of view, we see that Oracle has turned back to one of her monitors and is viewing a news web site on the WTC disaster.  
  
  
  
9 ALAN: Sure, and I guess this is an American- loved *ISP (Internet Service Provider displayed in a box at the bottom right corner of the panel) you have here or are you just selling information to criminals as a hobby.  
  
  
  
10 BATMAN: Sentinel. Oracle, we need to know where Kyle is. We know your history with him and we know that you would not want any ill will upon him. We need to know his exact location to help him.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Same as panel (5) but now a map of Afghanistan is displayed on the monitor with a red dot on the northern part of the map.  
  
  
  
11 ORACLE: I know you boy scouts would not lie to me. I didn't want him to have the information in the first place given the situation.  
  
  
  
12 ORACLE: He's here. He's going after Usama bin Laden and I don't mean to detain him. I heard blood in Kyle's voice. He's was different last night, he's not well.  
  
  
  
13 BATMAN: Thank you, Barbara. You know, we could use talents like yours in the JLA. Our database is not even half of what you have at your fingertips here.  
  
  
  
14 BATMAN: Think about it. Sentinel let's go.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWENTY-TWO  
  
(1)  
  
This panel is now back at the disaster site. A date box will display 'September 12, 9:45a.m.' Just above the tallest structure of one of the sides still standing of the building once called One World Trade Center we see Green Lantern. Next to him, floating in the air is a guillotine with bin Laden tied to it, waiting for termination.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: People of American, people of the world, I give you your justice. The criminal who decided upon himself to speak for Allah and for the believers of Allah in every nation, Usama bin Laden. Today, he will not meet Allah but will burn in hell.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
We now have a view of the ground showing every news media targeting their cameras and microphones at the spectacle.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
This panel will show several images of people across the world watching their television screens viewing the event taking place above the disaster site.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
This panel will be the same as panel (1) except there is now a small blue man with white hair in a pony-tail floating just above Kyle.  
  
  
  
2 KYLE: Ganthet. Should've known you would show up soon.  
  
  
  
3 GANTHET: Kyle-Green Lantern! Cease this now!  
  
  
  
4 KYLE: Sorry, pal. No can do.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Same panel as panel (4) but Kyle is now focusing on the guillotine with bin Laden tied to it but he is noticing something peculiar.  
  
  
  
5 KYLE: Time...it's frozen. Ganthet, no. He must be executed.  
  
  
  
6 GANTHET: Not today, not by you.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
This panel will show a fantastic view of a huge auditorium type room, everything in green. Ganthet is sitting at the top of a balcony overlooking the room. Green Lantern is at the base of this balcony standing in front of Ganthet looking up. To the right of Green Lantern is gigantic lantern emanating a bright green light at the center.  
  
  
  
7 KYLE: Oa!  
  
  
  
8 GANTHET: Welcome, Kyle-Green Lantern. Behold my home and the source of my power, the source of the power that fuels your ring.  
  
  
  
9 KYLE: Why have you brought me here? I was in the middle of something pretty important.  
  
  
  
10 GANTHET: You were exercising power that was beyond your authority.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWENTY-THREE  
  
(1)  
  
This panel will display the point of view of Ganthet looking down on Kyle.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: I had every right. That man is a murderer, responsible for the deaths of thousands of people in my country. He killed...my girlfriend...my future bride...the woman I was going to live the rest of my life with. We were going to be a family, with a son or daughter or both. We were going to grow old together in happiness and watch our children grow up to have children that we could call grandchildren. Do you understand?  
  
  
  
  
  
2 GANTHET: Nevertheless. Your country, your world has laws that settle matters like this. I will send you back to your world, resume time and then you will turn Usama bin Laden over to your authorities for punishment.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
This panel will be seen from Kyle's point of view looking up at Ganthet. But now Kyle is releasing his anger. In complete surprise he releases a wave of energy at Ganthet and we see Ganthet thrown back against the wall.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: No!  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Viewing over the balcony, we see Ganthet on the ground dead, a piece of metal is lodged in his head, blood is running from the wound along with a green aura.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Kyle is still standing in the same place as before. Looking up from his point of view we see a massive green wave coming from the area where Ganthet lay, moving toward the giant lantern and entering into the opening in the middle.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Kyle is now staring at the massive object that is the lantern. The lantern is now emanating a bright green glow.  
  
  
  
4 KYLE: Power!  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Kyle is now flying into the lantern, straight into the middle portion of the lantern where the brightest part of the lantern is now glowing.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWENTY-FOUR  
  
(1)  
  
Back at Earth in this panel we now see the site of the disaster viewing what we saw on page 22 panel (5), no one is moving, time is frozen. Now Kyle is in the middle of the sky just above the guillotine. He looks different, a new costume has replaced his old.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: Time is still frozen. I can use this to my advantage.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
This panel will fill the rest of the page. From a sky view and from a distance we now see that the World Trade Center towers are completely reconstructed as if newly built except for a small green twinkle now separate the new towers from the old.  
  
PAGE TWENTY-FIVE  
  
(1)  
  
Looking at Kyle from the sky, above the newly formed building we see him looking down.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: Let time resume.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Looking at a close-up of Kyle's face we now see him with his eyes closed as if in concentration.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Usama bin Laden is lying on a stage in Central Park, his eyes missing, his head, hands, and legs chopped off, and disemboweled. Many news journalist and cameras are gathered around him. Police cars and EMS vehicles are arriving. A sign is set next to his bleeding corpse that is written in Arabic, 'I was wrong. Allah did not save me today, I am in hell burning for eternity.'  
  
(4)  
  
This panel will show various locations across the U.S. and the world and will fill a big portion of the middle of the page. One image will show four men of Middle Eastern descent in a hotel in Los Angeles, CA.; two hundred men of Middle Eastern descent in the process of some type of military training in the open desert of El Paso, TX; five hundred men at a military base in Northern Afghanistan; two men of Middle Eastern descent in a hotel in Boston, MA; fifteen men of Middle Eastern descent in Hamburg, Germany; one hundred and fifty men of Middle Eastern descent in the process of some type of military training in Casper, WY; three thousand men at a military base in Southern Afghanistan; all are lying dead with blood dripping out of their eyes, ears and nose.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
This panel will now show images of a close-up of various superheroes faces looking up at the new towers in complete astonishment and shock. The panels may show Flash (Wally West), Starman (Jack Knight), Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Firestorm, etc.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWENTY-SIX  
  
(1)  
  
This panel will be the exact panel as page 2 panel (1), Kyle and Jenny Hayden are sitting at the same restaurant, only a couple of changes separate these panels. The date box now displays 'September 12, 7:30p.m.' and a ring is seen on Jenny's hand, the same ring Kyle gave her the night before the disaster when he asked her to marry him. Both Kyle and Jenny have smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Now the same panel as panel (1) but now Superman and Alan Scott are standing in front of the table facing Kyle and Jenny. Kyle continues to eat and look at Jenny at the same time that he is talking to the new arrivals, his face now totally blank, no more smile.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: Go away guys.  
  
  
  
2 SUPERMAN: I don't know how you did it and it doesn't matter right now, but you have to set things right.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: This is right. Yesterday should not have happened. I made it right. Now go away, we're trying to enjoy this lovely evening.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Same panel but Alan is now squatting down in eyes view of both of the seated figures. Kyle is still looking at Jenny, Jenny is looking at him with an unnatural smile on her face, Kyle still has a blank look.  
  
  
  
4 ALAN: Kyle, I really want this too, but it isn't natural. Jenny is dead. I want her back more than you know. SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER, DAMNIT! You're torturing me with this vision, this ghost.  
  
  
  
5 SUPERMAN: All those people in those buildings are dead, Kyle. There is nothing you can do to change that no matter how much power you possess.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Same panel except Kyle is now looking at the men, same blank look.  
  
  
  
6 KYLE: Don't try to stop me. You will pay.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Same panel except Martian Manhunter has now appeared from being invisible on the other side of the table next to Kyle. Kyle has the same blank look and is looking at Jenny.  
  
  
  
7 MANHUNTER: That is enough, Kyle. End it now.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Same panel but Manhunter is completely visible but is now burning in flames and in total agony. Kyle is now looking at Manhunter with an evil smirk.  
  
  
  
8 KYLE: Trying to surprise me, J'onn? I knew you were there all along. Goodbye, J'onn.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
(1)  
  
Kyle is now seen held high in the air, Superman is clenching Kyle's throat with his right hand, lifting him in the air. Kyle still has a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
1 SUPERMAN: You...just killed J'onn.  
  
  
  
2 SUPERMAN: (in a bold bubble with bold letters) What is wrong with you, Kyle?  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Same panel as panel (1) except that Kyle is no longer in plain clothes but wearing his new costume. Kyle has a huge smile on his face now.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: Wrong. You've got me confused with someone else.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
From a behind view of Kyle standing on the ground now, Superman can be seen trying to pull himself out of a crater at the base of a building in the background of the panel, across the street from the restaurant. Kyle is in a battle stance clenching his right hand into a fist, a Green Lantern ring no longer visible on his hand.  
  
  
  
4 KYLE: (in bold bubble with bold letters) My name is Parallax!  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Same as panel (3) but Superman is standing up at the base of the crater now and Kyle is being hit from behind by a green, Green Bay Packer Reggie White look-a-like, apparition.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
From a back view of Alan Scott, we see him in the same place as he was before standing next to the table, his right arm raised, fist clenched. A pile of ashes can be seen on the ground behind him. Jenny is still sitting at the table watching the spectacle with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
5 Alan: Kyle, listen to me. Let's talk this over a little more. We can take you to the hospital, the doctors will look you over and...  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
Kyle is now kneeling on one knee in the street looking in the direction of Alan.  
  
  
  
6 KYLE: Evaluate me? Is that what you are about to say, Alan? I'm not crazy. In fact, I've never felt happier...strong...powerful. I feel alive.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWENTY-EIGHT  
  
(1)  
  
Now Alan is falling to the ground, a wooden stake has pierced his body through the heart.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Kyle is now standing next to a dying Alan Scott. The table where Jenny is sitting is still visible at the top of the panel. Jenny can be seen looking down at Alan with the same unnatural smile on her face.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: Besides, I don't feel like talking you freakin vampire. You just don't want me to have your daughter. You never approved of me dating her.  
  
  
  
2 KYLE: Well, now we won't have to worry about you busting in on our Sunday dinners unannounced when you don't have any place else to go. Or, interfering with our son's little league baseball practice.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Now Flash is visible on the other side of the street standing next to Superman. A look of confusion is on Flash's face.  
  
  
  
3 WALLY: What the hell is going on here? Kyle, is that you? What are you doing?  
  
  
  
4 KYLE: Jenny and I were minding our own business having a nice quiet dinner when these guys showed up and picked a fight. I don't know what got into them.  
  
  
  
5 SUPERMAN: You have completely lost your mind, Kyle.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Superman is still in the same spot but now sinking in kryptonite quicksand, waist to head still visible. He is in agony and weak.  
  
  
  
6 KYLE: I said my name is Parallax.  
  
  
  
7 WALLY: Kyle...Parallax...whoever you are, stop this now. Release Superman and let's get Alan to the hospital before it's too late.  
  
  
  
8 KYLE: Sorry, Wally. I can't do that. Jenny and I have plans. We are going shopping for furniture for our new house. Isn't that right, honey?  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
Wally is now running toward Kyle except he is going nowhere. He is on a huge treadmill running at top speed and unable to free himself.  
  
  
  
9 WALLY: Kyle, man, help me. I can't stop. I'm going too fast.  
  
  
  
10 KYLE: Now Wally, you know what the doctor says about running thirty minutes after a meal, you'll get cramps.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
We are now seeing a front view of Kyle. He is looking straight up, he has a smile and a look of concentration on his face.  
  
  
  
11 KYLE: Or is that swimming? Gee, I always get those two mixed up.  
  
  
  
  
  
PAGE TWENTY-NINE  
  
(1)  
  
The panel now is back at Wally, the same as panel (5) on page 28 except that all we see is a skeleton inside of Wally's costume hovering above the treadmill.  
  
  
  
1 KYLE: I guess it is running then that you're not supposed to do after eating. I hope you've learned your lesson young man.  
  
  
  
(2)  
  
Now back to the kryptonite quicksand, we see that Superman is up to his head in it. But, Batman is kneeling next to him wrapping a rope around his chest. From this view we can also see in the background of the panel Firestorm, Steel and Captain Marvel landing in the middle of the street.  
  
  
  
(3)  
  
Looking from a back view of Kyle, we see him looking at the new arrivals who are still standing in the streets viewing with a look of confusion the mayhem around them.  
  
  
  
2 KYLE: Ah, more playmates. Sorry guys, I've grown tired of this game. I have a date with a beautiful girl I mean to fulfill.  
  
  
  
(4)  
  
Kyle is leaning toward them with his hand next to his mouth, the hand facing Jenny as if he does not want her to hear what his is saying.  
  
  
  
3 KYLE: (in a soft bubble like a whisper) I think you guys know what I mean. Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.  
  
  
  
(5)  
  
From above, Kyle is cradling Jenny in his arms and flying away. On the ground we see Superman is out of the quicksand but sitting on the ground, Batman is standing next to him assisting him. Steel is sitting next to Alan with Alan's head nested in his lap. Captain Marvel and Firestorm are looking up with confused faces at Kyle.  
  
  
  
(6)  
  
This panel will just have Batman and Superman in view. Batman is helping Superman stand up. Superman is looking in the direction of Steel and Captain Marvel.  
  
  
  
4 SUPERMAN: Let him go...for now.  
  
  
  
PAGE THIRTY  
  
(1)  
  
This last panel will be the last page. A close-up of the new World Trade Center towers will fill the entire panel/page. At the bottom of the page will be the words, 'Fin?' 


End file.
